1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a surgical towel and a method for producing the same.
2. Related Art
Conventional medical gauze surgical towels generally are pure-cotton woven fabrics having relatively low warp and weft densities, which are produced by a procedure including: cotton opening and cleaning-carding-cotton-sliver forming-roving forming-spun yarn forming-warping-slashing-weaving-degreasing and bleaching-dyeing-cutting-manual folding-packaging. The production procedure has disadvantages of having long production process, complex production, high labor cost, high energy consumption, poor production environment, and the like. A medical gauze surgical towel produced through the production procedure is fuzzy on the surface and phenomena such as fiber drop-out, debris fall out and fall-off of thread ends easily occur, making it difficult to ensure medical safety during use in a surgery.